


Merry Fistmas

by Asspounder4000 (Megalomaniacal), Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M, ass pounder 4000 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Asspounder4000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: merry fistmas to all and to all a good night





	Merry Fistmas

**Author's Note:**

> Dennis's double life doesn't exist and they're gay happy roommates who share a bed. Merry Christmas!

Mac always woke up early on Christmas morning. This year was no different. Living with Dennis, he knew they'd just exchange gifts whenever they both woke up- and then go over to the bar to see the rest of the gang- but Dennis slept in on holidays, so he didn't have to worry about being caught if he wanted a little early morning workout. He was exhausted, yes, eyelids heavy and hair a mess- but his muscles were relaxed from sleeping and he was already wearing his shorts with the slit in the back. He liked to wear them to sleep, it gave him a nice, fresh feeling. Cold sheets and sometimes Dennis's dick pressed against his ass. He yawned and stretched, taking his time, knowing getting himself prepped would be easier if he remained relaxed. 

He grabbed the poorly hidden bottle of lube out from under his pillow. He always kept it there, just in case of random fucking or urges to masturbate, both of which required lube- lube that had to constantly be replaced, since Dennis used more than necessary. Mac had explained many a time that it was his lube, for his asshole, and not for Dennis's. His roommate didn't care, and Mac stopped complaining. Dennis did pay rent, so him using Mac's lube sometimes wasn't the end of the world. Especially not when he was using it to prep himself for Mac's cock. He felt his cock twitch at the thought, half hard already. He carefully got up- doing his best to not wake Dennis when opening and closing the bedroom door- and headed across the apartment to his old bedroom- home of the Ass Pounder 4000.

When he fingered himself, it was like a Christmas miracle. His muscles were relaxed and it was easy to stretch himself open, fitting one, then two, then three fingers in just a few minutes. He silently thanked Jesus for blessing him with a nice ass. He figured he probably should've thanked God, but he wanted to give Jesus some credit. It was his birthday, after all. Mac's mind strayed from thoughts of the Lord to Dennis talking about his "Jesus on the cross look," his mind playing through images of Dennis naked, spread out on the bed, smirking up at him. 

If he kept that up he was gonna bust a nut faster than Santa could slide down a chimney. 

He quickly finished prepping himself and climbed onto his bike, slowly pedaling to get it started before easing himself down onto the silicon fist. 

It was smaller than a real fist, of course, but it still fit nicely inside him, a bit of a stretch, comfortably filling him up. Less than a fist but more than just a few fingers. His cock was thick and heavy in his tight workout shorts, straining against their confines, precome soaking into the thin fabric. He took it easy, pedaling slowly, moaning as the fist slowly shifted in and out, a slow, steady pace, pushing in deep and brushing against his prostate. His eyes fluttered shut, lips parted to allow tiny gasps and moans to escape. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Mac."

Dennis's voice interrupted Mac's thoughts of- well, Dennis. Mac quickly opened his eyes, face instantly flooding a deep shade of red. 

"Why are you awake?!" Mac practically screeched, fumbling to get off the bike as quickly as possible without tearing something in his ass. The silicon fist slid out of him with an obscene, wet sound, and he felt his face heat up even more. 

"You threw the fucking blankets off of me, dipshit! And then I woke up fucking freezing after a dream about the god damn ice age, and you were making a shitload of noise on the other side of the apartment!" Dennis exclaimed, looking quickly back and forth from the bike to Mac. "Jesus fucking-"

"Stop using his name in vain on his birthday!" Mac interrupted. 

"Stop fisting yourself on his birthday!" Dennis argued, grabbing Mac's arm and yanking him toward the door. Mac stumbled after him, cursing but not really trying to pull his arm out of Dennis's grip. "God damnit, Mac, just ask if you need to be fisted so fucking bad, you slut." 

Dennis was shoving him into the bedroom and then bending him over the bed and sliding two fingers into him and- oh. Mac moaned into the mattress, goosebumps rising on his skin, bent over with his plump ass lifted up for Dennis to see. He shifted back a bit on the two fingers- Dennis's fingers were long, but they weren't all that thick, and he wanted more. He was rewarded with a harsh smack on the ass that caused him to jerk forward, the bulge in his shorts pressed up uncomfortably against the side of the mattress. 

"You're such a fucking whore, Mac." Dennis cursed, watching his third finger slide in with ease. "You just want to be fisted all the fucking time, huh? Cock isn't good enough for you anymore? You've taken too much and now a cock isn't enough to fill you up?"

Mac whined, pressing his face against the mattress to hide his embarrassment, his hips squirming. 

"You need a fist to fill you up, baby boy?" Dennis sneered, sliding in his pinky finger and the tip of his thumb. "My fist pushed deep inside you, stretching you open. You whore, look how hard you are."

Dennis was reaching beneath him and cupping his bulge in his hand and Mac visibly trembled, precome smearing onto Dennis's fingers through the fabric. Mac was fully erect, rocking his hips against Dennis's hand and back onto his fingers, whimpering when Dennis pulled his hand away from Mac's cock and put all his focus on his ass, working in his thumb and then slowly, carefully curling his hand up into a fist and pushing it the rest of the way in. 

Mac practically sobbed, cock throbbing against its confines, feeling Dennis's whole fist inside him. He had to hold back from coming right then and there, cock painfully hard and twitching when he began to hear the unmistakable sounds of Dennis starting to jerk himself off. 

"I'm gonna fist you till you come, baby boy," Dennis was practically growling, "And then I'm gonna come all over this pretty, greedy ass of yours."

Dennis was like a cheap porno actor, but Mac was a white trash Christian boy gone bad, so neither of them cared how stupid they sounded. 

"Den- fuck-" Mac's voice cracked, eyes squeezing shut as Dennis's knuckles pressed up against his prostate. Dennis laughed lowly, twisting his wrist and making Mac squirm. Mac kept rocking his hips back, fucking himself on Dennis's fist, practically sobbing from the stimulation. He loved being fisted- he loved the feeling of being stretched to his limits- and Dennis loved the feeling of control he got from watching Mac squirm and sob and come untouched because of him. 

Dennis could tell Mac was about to come. He pulled his fist out and slowly pushed it back in, watching the way it dissapeared inside the younger man. Mac was clenching around him, noises and pleas becoming less and less coherent as Dennis started to repeatedly pull out and push back in. Mac's cock was painfully hard and he was about to start full on begging when Dennis pushed his fist in all the way and found Mac's prostate, pressing directly against it. 

Mac lost it, moaning and rocking his hips and trembling, his cock twitching as he came, large drops of white seeping out and rolling down the front of his shorts. He heard Dennis groan loudly soon after, felt something hot and wet against his ass. His legs shook as he came down from his orgasm, panting softly, whimpering when Dennis pulled his fist out and proceeded to wipe off the lube on Mac's back. 

"You wanna go back to sleep?"

Mac laughed shakily. "No."

"Alright then. Get up. We're gonna shower."

Mac stood up, turning to face Dennis and quickly wrapping his arms around him. Dennis froze in shock for a moment before relaxing and hugging him back. 

"Merry Christmas, Den." 

"Merry fistmas, baby boy."

Mac couldn't help but snort at the dumb joke, letting go of the older man and shaking his head. "I'm gonna burn your presents, you jackass."

"I'll burn yours too." Dennis retorted. Mac narrowed his eyes and Dennis just laughed. "Come on, jackass. Let's go clean up."


End file.
